A shade of Sun
by ZarGray
Summary: Bella losts memory. Her past's going to chase her. The Cullens. Jane&Alec Volturi. Lies. Fake-smiles. The Truth. ALL-HUMAN.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hope you like it. ALL-HUMAN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to S. Meyer**

**Prologue:**

I was standing in the pouring rain, it felt like I was free and noone was ever going to hurt me. I smiled at the thought that Jacob had let me fall. It felt like it was years since he broke his promise and left me all alone with my life.

My life. These easy words were like hell to me. Did I have a life? But what I was living for, then? Where I came from? Was I human?

I didn't felt so. I may have lost my memory, but I still can feel. And some things – they are ment to be wrong.

I took a deep breath and I knew that everything's going to be over. Not now, but soon. Jane opened the door and nodded me sadly. She was my best friend, standing at the same place where I had put Alice.

"Who's there?" I heard Alec say. It was close, it was over.

"It's Bella."

- - -

"You don't have to do it, you know." Renee watched me taking my bags into the car she was sharing with Phil, her new husband.

"Yeah, but I _want_ to." A lie I didn't have to tell."I'm going to be alright, how bad Forks can be? Just a little bit rain don't melt me up."

"But you hate Forks!" She muttered hoping I was not able to hear it. What a dissapointment for her.

"No, I don't. You hate." I smiled apologetically and sighed."Mom, I haven't seen dad for so long. I should live with him some time before I go to Dartmouth. Forks would be a good start. Anyway, if I want to come back, I can always give you a call, right?" She smiled and I knew she was hoping to get the call soon.

"I'll miss you, sweetie," she said hugging me. For once I was scared. How can I leave her alone? How can I leave my mother? It was hard to understand, but she wanted to spend time with Phil. And all I wanted was to see her smiling.

"I'll miss you, too," I vowed knowing it was true. I won't miss only my mother, but the sun, the heat. It was everything to make me think of Phoenix. In Forks, there was no sun. I couldn't believe if my dad called me and asked if I would want to spare some rarity time with him. How could I say no?

But then, again, I didn't know that ment moving to Forks.

"Time to go," Phil hugged me and gave me the keys. I smiled as I understood I was going to have all the ride alone, just to clear my mind.

The flight from Phoenix to Seattle wasn't a problem. I also missed my chevy, which was waiting for me in the parking lot.

The only problem was that my best buddy was coming with me...

In the airport, there was a lot of people, but an indian boy caught my attention at the same time he saw me.

"Bella!" he yelled running towards to me."How you doing?"

"Jake, shut up." I suggested him friendly. He laughed over me and gave me his 'I'm hurted' look. It made me laugh and when we were in the plane, I was getting anxious. What if people there won't like me? What if I was going to have no friends?

One was sure, Jake is never going to leave me. He's my brother-from-another-mother or something like that. We always wanted eachother to be happy.

"Aren't we getting too close to the ground?" Jake asked suddenly from a flight attendant. She looked out of the window and started screaming. I covered my ears and closed my eyes. It was all before all went black.


	2. No Joking

**A/N: Hope you like it. ALL-HUMAN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights go to S. Meyer**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV:**

A phone rang. I felt a shot of electricity run through my body as I opened my eyes, but closed them as fast I could.

"She's waking!" I heard someone whispering. I opened my eyes and saw a cute, but very muscular boy, smiling me."How you feeling, Bells?"

"I-" I was going to say I felt pretty well, but then I realized, that I didn't know, why he called me Bells."I guess I don't remember anything. Who are you?"

"No joking, Bells," he smiled widely as he thought I made a joke.

"No joking," I repeated."Who's Bells?" I felt weird as I met his eyes. He was about to cry, but I couldn't help, but smile."What happened?"

_2 Days Later_

Emmet stopped the car hitting the wheel with his hand. He looked at me and a moment later he burst in laugh. It was pretty scary, but he still couldn't take I didn't remember anything from my past.

"Tell me about yourself," I sighed, but I knew it was the best for me to know him what I was going to say in school.

"Hello, my name is Isabella, sixteen and I have a boyfriend. His name is Alec Volturi and he's very dangerous. My best friend is Jane Volturi, Alec's sister, we met in hospital, we we're both in a plane crash. My favourite band is Secondhand Serenade, but I also love classics. My personal favourite is Debussy. I came from Phoenix, because my mom got remarried and I wanted to spend some time with my father. Happy?"

Em nodded. He drove his car slightly to the parking lot and helped me to get out the car.

"Do whatever you want, but don't be friends with the Cullens _and_ the Hales." He pointed on a group coming out from a silver Volvo."The blond girl is Rosalie Hale, his twin brother is Jasper, the blond boy.. The black-haired pixie is Alice, she's a designer and a shopping freak like Rosalie.. And the last one is Edward, she has messed up every girls life here. I don't want you to be next one."

"Don't worry, bro.. He looks weird." I looked him, but everything I saw was so fake. At the moment I stared at him, he turned and looked in my eyes. I faced a demon, he looked like he knew what I was about to do, but before my blush came on, I showed her my middle finger. He looked surprised, but I knew it was fake, something inside me told that.

"Nice work, Bells.. But be careful, he is an actor. A movie star, huh. Who likes the movie stars, anyway?" I laughed. As he had said these words, almost 20 girls run after them.

"Them, I guess... But you have to help me get my schedule.. Please?" I found out what worked on him yesterday. Food. It was all that mattered to him."And send me to my classes.. I'll get lost.. Then I'll make you dinner. Every day in this week."

"Deal."

**Edward POV**

Alice wrapped her arm around Jasper and hurried away as she knew Tanya and the crew would come after us. It was awful. Even more disgusting than spending time with fans. I hated it.

"See you later, bro!" Alice had turned to me and smiled widely."Wanna bet? Something is going to happen today. Something_ good_." Then she leaned to Jasper and kissed him gently on his lips. I was happy for them, but I still was anxious, what Alice had 'sensed'. If she says ''a bet'', you know she's right. She always is. So, never bet against Alice.

I turned and saw a gorgeous girl standing next to a guy called Emmet. Rosalie was secretly in love with him, but I knew she couldn't ask him out. Boys had to ask _her_ out. I was jealous for him, because of the girl. She looked so breakable and sweet, so I wasn't able to fight for not the smile. At the moment, she showed me her middle finger. I turned to hide my dissapointed look. I was so sure she was going to wave me like the other girls do.

But this time I would have enjoyed it.

"Eddie, are you alright?" Rose used this nickname only then, when she wanted to embarrass me."You look so far away.. Are you _dreaming? _Is it a _girl?_" It was so obvious from Rose to see it.

"Wanna meet the new girl? Emmet's sister?" I asked not answering her question. She looked at her and nodded. She liked the girl, she thought she looked great.

Then, I didn't wait for this, she grabbed my hand and almost run to her.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose," she smiled and then pointed on me."And this is my best male friend Edward, but you can call him Eddie."

"Don't you ever do that." I muttered and I was sure she heared me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella." She smiled politely and then walked away. She stopped next to a guy I hadn't seen before, but I hated him the most.

Bella had leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek.


End file.
